After Graduation
by Colorless Cat
Summary: What immediately takes place after Episode 12 in Akuma no Riddle.


**After Graduation**

"You look different without a school uniform," Haru remarked, smiling at Tokaku, as she hooked her arm around the blue-haired girl's. The two were walking together to the town's festival to celebrate Haru's graduation from the Black Class. After all this time, Haru still could not believe that she made it out alive. For once she thought that she was going to die and never graduate. But during her death, she realized that there was one thing that truly made her happier than graduating from school. When she was dying from Tokaku's dagger, the blue-haired girl cradled her in her arms which felt like bliss dying. Just like that time when she kissed Tokaku underwater which the blue-haired girl had not taken it as anything else. Thankfully being hospitalized saved her life once again, and at last she can permanently be with Tokaku, her guardian, without the fear of being assassinated.

Tokaku raised an eyebrow. "Is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"Oh, no," Haru replied, shaking her head. "Haru means that she thinks you look nice."

A blush spread across Tokaku's cheeks. "Oh… thanks. Well, I got sick of wearing a skirt because it was required for our school uniform. But now that's over, I feel relieved I can wear whatever I want."

Haru frowned. "I can never get sick of wearing skirts or dresses! It feels nice to walk in them almost as if I'm a princess."

Tokaku stared at her, realizing the irony of her words. "Technically, Haru," the blue-haired girl began. "You are like a princess because I'm your protector."

Haru cocked her head. "Like a knight?"

Tokaku nodded.

"You don't need to protect me anymore though," the redhead said. "I'm safe now."

Tokaku stared intently in her eyes. "I pledged that I will always protect you."

"Tokaku-san…" Haru blushed as she gazed back Tokaku. Her blue eyes could hold her attention for eternity. They appeared cold, but deep down inside, Tokaku was sweet and caring. She was overprotective, but it was just another way for the blue-haired girl to express her affection because she was not so good in spoken words.

Tokaku smiled at her. Her smile faded as the attention of balloons in the air caught her attention.

"We're by the festival," Haru exclaimed excitedly, pulling Tokaku toward the direction of the fair.

Light pulsing drumming and chiming bells filled the fair's atmosphere. There were quite a number of people at the fair—some students from their school intermingled with local townsmen and children. Colorful stalls were in rows, organized by sections into food, games, and souvenirs.

A round red cat-shaped balloon, tied to a candy stand, floated in the air catching Haru's attention. Tokaku followed her gaze, knowing that Haru wanted it. Without a word, the blue-haired girl pulled Haru toward the stand.

"Tokaku-san?" Haru asked puzzlingly.

Taking out her dagger, Tokaku cut off the string of the red cat-shaped balloon. She held out the balloon to Haru.

Childish wonder filled the redhead's amber eyes. "Tokaku-san read my mind."

"It wasn't too hard to tell that you wanted it," Tokaku replied with a shrug. "You were looking at it." She gently tied the balloon around Haru's wrist—an actual good idea to prevent losing the redhead in the crowd.

The two girls noticed the candy stand man staring at them. His face grew pale as he eyed back between the dagger in Tokaku's hand and the balloon she gave to Haru.

Tokaku glanced back between her dagger and the man, wondering what his problem was.

"Tokaku-san," Haru whispered, nudging the blue-haired girl's side. "I think you should put your dagger away."

"Why?"

"Ordinary people aren't used to seeing weapons…" Haru said in a lower tone.

"Oh…" Tokaku slipped her dagger back inside the pocket of her black jacket. She was so used to taking out weapons in school, constantly worrying about an assassin crouching in a corner to kill Haru. It eventually grew onto her to take out her dagger habitually.

Haru's attention was soon drawn again to another stand—a taiyaki stand. The sweet scent of the fish-shaped pastries drew the redhead, enticing her to pull the blue-haired girl along with her.

The taiyaki was freshly baked, lined in pans ready to be served. They were a few yen which the redhead could afford. She glanced over to Tokaku whom was examining the fish-shaped pastries curiously as if she had never seen them before.

"Have you ever tried a taiyaki, Tokaku-san?" Haru asked, studying the blue-haired girl.

Tokaku shook her head. "Are these real fish inside…?"

Haru giggled at her. "No, silly. They are just pastries shaped as fish. We'll share one together."

The taiyaki stand seller was finishing up with another customer and glanced at the two girls with a smile.

"One taiyaki, please," Haru asked cheerfully.

"Here you go, young lady," he said, handing her a bag of taiyaki.

Haru took the bag and handed him the yen. "Thank you, sir!"

Haru skipped happily to a bench to seat herself down. She scooted over to make room for Tokaku to sit beside her. The redhead took out the taiyaki, dividing it in half to give the other piece to Tokaku.

Tokaku took the taiyaki and sniffed the sweet smelling pastry. After careful inspection of it, she decided it was safe to eat it. She took a small bite of the taiyaki and widened her eyes.

"Do you like it?" Haru asked, anticipating a reply from the blue-haired girl.

Tokaku nodded, chewing between bites. "It tastes interesting."

Haru's smile widened. "It's just as yummy as melon buns and donuts."

The two ate in silence to finish up their taiyaki. After Haru was done, she rested her head on Tokaku's shoulder.

Tokaku was startled by her touch but relaxed. She recalled the first time Haru touched her when she hugged her. Her touches always emitted a warm cozy feeling, a feeling she rarely felt since she had last lost her mother.

"Don't fall asleep…" the blue-haired girl murmured as Haru grew silent.

"I'm not falling asleep, Tokaku-san," Haru said softly, feeling her cheeks slightly blush. "I was just thinking…" While she was resting on Tokaku's shoulder, she was thinking about why she ended up trying to kill Tokaku whom sacrificed her life to protect her. She felt horrible and guilty after she attempted to do it, and, after she was hospitalized, she apologized so many times to Tokaku. Tokaku forgave her, however, but the redhead still felt bad about it. She herself forgave others easily, but she could not forgive herself for trying to kill someone she loved.

"Thinking about what?"

"When I was trying to kill you…" Haru murmured. "I didn't know how I could possibly do that because I love you."

_I love you. _Those words caught Tokaku by surprise. "Haru," Tokaku began, touching her hand. Haru was startled by her touch and looked up at her. "I told you that I forgive you. You were confused because Nio was trying to be me, so you couldn't trust what my true intentions were either. But all I ever wanted was to protect you and made sure that you graduated. All of that just truly made me happy."

Tears submersed in the redhead's amber eyes. "Tokaku-san…" Haru blinked back her tears. "When you stabbed me, I felt much happier dying in your arms."

Tokaku raised her eyes. "Why…?"

"You were the last person I would see," Haru replied. "Even after getting my diploma from graduation, my true happiness is being with you.

"Haru…" Tokaku was at a loss of words. "I never told you this either, but all this time I was feeling, it was love too. I love you too."

Haru smiled at her. The wide smile of hers made Tokaku smile back. Haru was very beautiful, and her smile even exposed more of her beauty. It was probably one of the reasons why she was first drawn to Haru whom she first witnessed talking to herself alone in the classroom. She was confident; her constant happiness was enigmatic. She was hurt many times by others, but she never let them _break her._ She had a type of strength that drew Tokaku towards her.

Haru leaned forward, closer to Tokaku until the tips of their noses touch. She pressed her lips gently against the blue-haired girl's feeling the memories of kissing her underwater.

Tokaku found her lips and pulled Haru closer to her, returning a more passionate kiss. Their kiss lingered for a long moment of time, and when they receded, Haru giggled and nuzzled the blue-haired girl.

In the end, the riddle of her life, Tokaku knew that Haru made her life worth living for.


End file.
